Love in the Dark
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Was this wrong? Probably. Was she afraid? A little. Did she feel like a traitor? Yeah. But was she going to stop? Definitely NOT! SoundwaveXArcee
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I have this new found obsessions with Soundwave. He's fucking awesome and a total bad ass! And sexy to boot! XD He's my new favorite Decepticon, right in front of Starscream. Anyhoo, I read one story with this pairing and I fell in love! Now, I can't get this idea out of my head! Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Transformers... or do I? LIVE IN FEAR!**

**Chapter One:**

_Was this wrong? Probably. Was she afraid? A little. Did she feel like a traitor? Yeah. But was she going to stop? Definitely __**NOT**__!_

_She loved him. With everything in her spark did she love him. He was quiet, yeah. But that didn't mean he didn't say a lot. _

_He loved her. Against all odds and everything he ever believed in, he loved her. She was an Autobot, his enemy. Megatron was the only mech he had any loyalty towards. But she changed his perceptive. She was beautiful, kind, and talked plenty for the both of them._

_How did this all start?_

_Honestly, if you asked the two, they'd say it was fate. After all, it wasn't heard of, a Decepticon and an Autobot falling for one another. Their bond was strong against all odds. It was funny though. The first time they realized their feelings for each other, they were in the middle of a battle to the death._

XxRebelWriterxX

She had been beaten, laying on the ground helplessly, waiting for the final blow he had thought he had been willing to give. But something stopped him. A nagging feeling that told him he would regret that for the rest of his life.

She waited, venting heavily, pain and fear keeping her paralyzed on the ground. Why hadn't he finished it? Why was he making her suffer the way he was. She waited, until she heard the sounds of shifting and metal changing.

Looking up in surprise, she watched as he transformed into his jet form and took off in the sky, leaving nothing but the cloud of disrupted dirt. She watched him disappear into the clouds and still stared after several minutes.

She shook her head before opening a com link to Ratchet, asking for a bridge to her location and hinted that medical attention would be best. Ratchet confirmed her request and a minute later the familiar swirl of the portal appeared.

Arcee forced herself up, suppressing the groan that threatened to escape her lip plates. She dragged herself through the portal where Ratchet was waiting.

"What happened out there?"The medic demanded as he pulled Arcee into the Med Bay, and began fixing her up.

"Soundwave. He must've uncovered the location to the relic and Megatron sent him out. He was waiting for me. We fought over it, but he won. He got away with the relic though."She explained with a slight shrug. That aggravated her wounds though, causing her to hiss.

"Stay still."Ratchet growled before turning serious. "And he just let you live?" His voice echoed the surprise and disbelief she felt.

"Yeah. I'm just confused about it as you are."She answered, suppressing the urge to shrug again as Ratchet reattached some sensitive wires.

"Interesting. I'm sure Optimus would like to know about this."Ratchet nodded before stepping back, satisfied with work.

"Know about what?"The two jumped in surprise at the deep baritone voice rumbled from the doorway.

They turned around to see Optimus Prime standing calmly in the doorway, optics shining with curiosity and slight amusement. Arcee paused for a second, wondering how the Prime would take it. Soundwave sparing her life was one thing, but she lost the relic. She hated herself for losing to the Decepticon so easily.

She sighed before beginning her tale from the beginning. Both mechs listened with rapt attention and Optimus's expression grew more and more grim as she spoke.

"Though I am regretful that you had been unable to retrieve the relic, I am glad Soundwave spared your life. Even if he's reasons are unknown."Optimus replied.

Arcee just nodded, still ashamed she had not gotten the relic before Soundwave. She too was relieved he had spared her life, but the question of why plagued her. Why would a Decepticon, the second most dangerous Decepticon- behind Megatron of course- spare _her life_. Decepticons hated Autobots as much as they hated humans. Perhaps more.

Optimus spoke to Ratchet for a minute more before turning and leaving the Med Bay. She watched him go before standing up with a small sigh- or air being vented since they couldn't really sigh.

"Am I good to go, Doc?"She asked disinterestedly.

Ratchet turned to face the femme with a small nod. "Just don't overexert yourself. I don't need any of my work damaged once more because of your stupidity."He grumbled before turning back to his work.

"Yes sir."She mock saluted- though he didn't see it- before turning and leaving the room. She walked back into the main living area, which was unusually quiet.

Bulkhead was currently recharging in his room. Ratchet wouldn't let him do much because of his injuries. Not that he could do much as it was. His injuries prevent him from walking and his energy levels stayed low. Ratchet was still unsure if his condition would ever be completely functional again, but the mech and Miko were bound determine he would be.

Miko hadn't really been the same since Bulkhead injured himself. She wasn't as loud and crazy as she had been before. She was mostly reserved and temperamental, no doubt still blaming herself for not being there for Bulk during his mission.

No one blamed her though, especially not Bulk. He was just happy Miko was okay after her trip to New York. He didn't like how she blamed herself and constantly told her it wasn't her fault. The girl would just force a tight smile and nod before changing the subject.

Jack and Raf were both worried about their friend. She barely spoke to them anymore, and when she did, it was to snap at them. They didn't know how to handle the situation and mostly just left Miko be.

Arcee sighed before shaking her helm to rid herself of the memories that ran through her processor. She transformed and sped out of the base, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. She really just needed some time to think.

XxRebelWriterxX

Soundwave found Megatron pacing back and forth in the Control room when he boarded the Nemesis once more. His lord had a scowl on his face and his red optics were narrowed in thought. He knew Megatron was thinking about Hardshell's destruction.

Even Soundwave found it hard to believe that a human had managed to destroy an insecticon. But he knew it was true. Megatron could not believe without proof, so he had Soundwave go through the memories of the insecticon who had said the human girl did it. His information proved to be correct and Megatron was furious.

Soundwave knew one thing for sure, Megatron was going to kill the young human, and he would stop at nothing to do so. He didn't necessarily agree with his Lord's decision though. Obviously Hardshell had been weak if he allowed a human _girl _to defeat him. And she was a youngling at that, barely more than a sparkling.

Megatron looked up to see Soundwave there and the frowned momentarily disappeared as he grinned maliciously.

"Ah, Soundwave, I trust you were successful in you mission?"He asked, and Soundwave could hear the undertone of a threat. If Soundwave had not retrieved the relic, he had no doubt that Megatron would have beat him.

Soundlessly, Soundwave handed Megatron the relic. The Decepticon Lord took it with a triumphant grin. He looked over the relic in satisfaction. Two weapons he now had in his hand, both given to him by Soundwave,

But Megatron was not satisfied. He wanted more. He wanted the power it gave him over the Autobots and the disgusting humans. And he would not be satisfied until ever relic known to man was in his grasp.

"Thank you Soundwave."Megatron grinned darkly. "Now, continue to discover more locations. I want another one as soon as possible."

Soundwave nodded and bowed before turning and leaving the room. He walked briskly back to the main computer room, nodding occasionally to Decepticons that passed by. It was mostly subconscious though. His thoughts were mostly on the autobot femme whose life he spared earlier. The Con had no clue why he had done it.

In fact, Soundwave had ever intention on running her through. But something stopped him. The Intel Officer couldn't do it, he couldn't kill a helpless femme. He never participated in the ruthless sparkling and femme mass murders. The Con had too much moral to do something like that. Megatron had not pushed the detail back then, instead choosing his more ruthless and destructive followers

Looking down at the Autobot, he was reminded of why he didn't. When the war first started, most femme's were not made for it. They were unable to fight and were easily killed off. Soundwave remembered the death of his own family, his spark sister- Fireshot- and femme creator- Stormpath. Back before Soundwave became involved in the war. He hadn't planned to be apart of it though, it had come to him.

The bombing had happened so suddenly. Their town having been one of the only places not taken over by the destruction others had been suffering. He remembered his femme creator tell him and his sister a story before settling them down for recharge. She told them a story about their God, Primus. After she was done, that was when the bombing began.

Stormpath had ushered them out of their room and told us to run for the bomb shelter. Soundwave remembered grabbing his sisters hand and pulling her to go faster. That was when the first bomb hit the house. Soundwave and Fireshot hit the floor rolling as debris fell all around them. They felt the heat from the firs behind them as they stopped.

Soundwave remembered looking up and noticing his creator was no longer there. Fireshot was screaming and crying out for their mother, but she was gone. Gone just like their mech creator- who had died in a bombing an orn ago.

Soundwave had grabbed a hold of his sister's waist and pulled her away, knowing that if they didn't get away, they too would parish. Fireshot struggled, yelling that she had to go back and get their mother. But Soundwave knew she was not there.

After struggling a little longer, Fireshot had gone limp and Soundwave had had to carry her the rest of the way. He had pushed his way through the rubble house, being careful not to drop the only family he had left.

Another bomb hit the house and the two went flying, Fireshot was thrown out of Soundwave's arms and he was unaware of where she had landed. He had struggled to his feet and yelled out his sister's name, but got no response.

Soundwave ran towards where he thought she had landed and finally found her. But he wished he had not. A huge piece of debris had gone right through her chest, extinguishing her spark almost instantly. The Head of Intel remembered dropping to his knees in disbelief and anguish. Soundwave had lost his entire family in one night, and now he was alone.

He remembered sitting beside his sister for hours, even after the bombing had finished. And when rescue had come through, he did as they asked, almost as if he had no emotions. In fact, after he had cried for his family, all his emotions faded away, leaving him like a machine and not a sentient being.

Maybe that was why he agreed to join Megatron that day he had came to him. After all, he knew he was involved in the war now. He cared not for which side he was on, just that he was apart of the thing that took his family away. Then, maybe one day, be apart of the end of this stupid war.

Arcee was one of the last remaining Autobots. If he had gotten rid of her at the chance, it would have brought them one step closer to victory. But he couldn't Because the minute he looked at her, helpless and beaten on the ground, he couldn't help but think of Fireshot. So, he backed away from the femme, transformed and left with the relic. After all, what was the point of finishing something he had already won?

But what had frightened Soundwave the most was that he felt. As he looked down at the helpless Autobot, he felt concerned, and a little admiration. Which should disgust him. An autobot? Making him feel anything. It was absurd.

Soundwave vented as he walked into the computer room and got to work. Maybe working could help distract Soundwave from the chaos that currently ranged in his processor.

XxRebelWriterxX

Arcee sped through the empty streets of the desert. Thoughts buzzed through her processor. Why couldn't she get Soundwave out of her head? He was a Decepticon, the enemy. But, he made her spark race and made her feel something she had never felt before.

But, wasn't that betraying all her beliefs and her cause? And wasn't that betraying her loyalty to Optimus and the rest of the Autobots? She couldn't _love_ him.

It couldn't even be possible. He had just left her alive. Why should that be anything special? For all she knew, he had been in a hurry and left her there instead of finishing her off. The mech was known for being emotionless after all. Why would he care anything for her?

But, something in her spark told her that was not the case. Something told her that Soundwave _wanted _to keep her alive, that he couldn't kill her. Her spark called out for him, and she had a feeling his called for her.

Arcee shook her head. She really should _not _be having these thoughts. She was an Autobot and Soundwave was a Decepticon. They would be enemies until the end of the war and that was all there was to it.

Of course, if that was the case, why did she feel so- upset? Spark-broken? She didn't know. But she was going to grin and bare it. Soundwave was the enemy and there was just no way to get around that.

The young femme pulled over and transformed into her bipedal mode. She had no worries of a human finding her. She was in the middle of the desert after all.

She walked over to a cliff and sat down on the edge, legs hanging off the side. She leaned forward and rested her head on her hands. It was a human gesture she had seen several times and had kinda picked up on. The sun was sitting just above the horizon.

Even though this place was no Cybertron, Arcee couldn't help but admit this place had it's own charm and beauty. The colors the sky made as their sun disappeared below the surface intrigued Arcee. Orange, red, yellow, purple, and pink all mixed together to create the perfect picture. In fact, Arcee took a picture of the sky and saved it into her memory banks. After all, if they did manage to fix Cybertron somehow, she wanted to have memories of this place.

"_**Arcee, are you there?"**_

The warrior sighed. Of course this perfect moment would be ruined by the voice of her medic. No doubt the base was in chaos wondering what had become of Arcee. She just wanted peace, was that too much to ask?

"_**Yes, Ratchet. I'm here. What's going on?"**_ She asked, doing everything she could to keep the bitterness and irritation out of her voice.

"_**Where are you? You've been out for several Earth hours! The whole base has been looking for you." **_Ratchet growled, annoyed.

Arcee rolled her optics and vented heavily. _**"I'm fine. I just wanted some time to myself. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."**_ She promised before turning the com link back off and standing up once more.

She transformed into her Alt. Mode and raced back towards the base. It took half the time to get back than it had to get there. Mostly cause she was in hurry this time. After all, if Ratchet had called her, that meant the group was in an uproar. She raced into the entrance and into the main room, where everyone was already gathered.

Arcee transformed and looked around. "Hey guys."She said cautiously.

"Arcee, we need to talk."Optimus said as he stepped forward in front of the group. Arcee nodded seriously, already knowing something was seriously wrong.

"What's going on?"She asked. Noting the sullen looks on everyone's faces, it wasn't good.

"The Decepticons attacked the children's school today. And their all in critical condition."Optimus stated as calmly as possible and Arcee felt her spar stop momentarily before everything blacked out.

**(Originally, this was supposed to be a one shot. But then it got incredibly long. So I decided to just cut it up into several chapter. It won't be too long though, five or six chapters maybe. Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoped you like chapter one cause I'm now bringing you chapter two! Yay! Enjoy my story... or DIE! Lol, jk, but still, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: LIVE IN FEAR! I no own... :)**

**Chapter Two:**

Soundwave bowed in front of Megatron, surrounded by others as well. Megatron was in front of them, gloating about his success in taking down the Autobot human pets and their school with their newest relic. Soundwave was not happy about this, which is something he did not understand. He was a Decepticon, he should be happy about this new development.

But he also knew this would hurt Arcee, and though it shouldn't, it pained him to know his Lord was hurting her. Then he felt angered by his feelings. A Decepticon should not be feeling this about an Autobot.

Then, the idea that he _had _feelings scared the pit out of him. Soundwave had been positive all the emotions he had had disappeared when his family had been taken from him. But, Arcee seemed to bring them all back- after only one battle too.

Or maybe it had slowly been creeping back and she just sped up the process. After all, he had been feeling guilty and upset the past few orns. He blamed himself for what happened to his sister and creator. If he had just kept a tighter grip on 'Shot, then she wouldn't have flown from his arms and offlined. There was so much he could have done differently.

"Soundwave."

The Head of Intel was snapped from his thoughts as he looked up to meet his Lord's optics. He would not let his new found emotions control who he was.

"Have you translated any more coordinate to another relic?"The Decepticon leader asked.

Soundwave kept silent as he looked back into his Lords optics. The silence was enough of an answer for Megatron though, who scowled in anger and annoyance.

"See to it then. I want those uncovered as soon as possible."Megatron growled, dismissing Soundwave.

Soundwave stood up and bowed before turning and exited the room, heading towards the computer room once more. Soundwave was frustrated with how long it took to find the coordinates. He didn't understand why it was so hard.

The mech sauntered into the computer room and got to work, pushing in different codes in hopes one of them would give him what he wanted. After several failed attempts, the computer beeped and Soundwave was satisfied.

On the computer, the coordinates to another relic popped up, leading him to a small city in the state, Indiana. The city was known as Evansville. Known as the Crossroads of America, Evansville had a river know as The Ohio River, which is where several different human resources from one state to another. The relic was hidden in a museum, the humans probably discovered it a long time ago and kept it there as a prize.

Soundwave hesitated before turning out of the room and walked quickly to where he knew Megatron was located. The Decepticon Lord was once again pacing back and worth with a frustrated look in his optics. Soundwave silently approached him and kneeled once more. His Lord saw him after a few kliks.

"Soundwave, I hope you have good reason to be here."Megatron all but growled, his optics narrowed in frustration.

Soundwave relayed his information on the relic and a smirk appeared on the Decepticon Lords face. When Soundwave was finished, Megatron nodded in approval.

"Good, Soundwave. I'll send you to retrieve the relic since your the only one here who is competent enough to get the relic successfully."He ordered and Soundwave bowed once more before standing up. He entered the coordinates into the ground bridge before disappearing into the green swirl.

XxRebelWriterxX

Arcee onlined several hours later to find herself in her own berth. She stretched out before standing up, wondering what was going on. And then, it all came back to her. The Decepticon had attacked Jack's school, and he was in critical condition. She had failed as a guardian.

The Autobot fell back onto her berth in disbelief. Why had this happened? What did the Decepticons gained from attacking the school?

Of course, she knew the answer to that question. Not only were their human charges there, but Miko had managed to kill Hardshell. Megatron was no doubt pissed off about that. What better way to get his revenge than to attack the human's school. Then they injure not only the Autobot charges, but also several other humans.

Then Arcee's thoughts drifted back to Soundwave. Had he been apart of the attack too? She really doubted it. Soundwave, no matter how dangerous he was, never attacked sparklings back on Cybertron. Though the humans weren't Cybertronian, they were a lot like them in several ways. In fact their only real difference was their biology.

If anyone, it was probably Megatron and maybe insecticons who had done the attack. She curled her her hands into fist in anger. She was sick of Megatron and this whole war. It was pointless. And because of it, their home had been destroyed!

Arcee growled to herself before pushing up and walking out of her room. She was unsure on how long she'd been out, but she hoped it was long enough that the others had information on the children.

The other bots were all standing in the main room once more. They looked up as she walked in. Ratchet walked over to her and slightly narrowed his eyes. No doubt he was frustrated that she had overexerted herself and then forced herself into stasis.

"Med Bay, now."He all but growled and Arcee obeyed without saying a word.

When she walked in, she sat one on the berth and waited patiently as Ratch scanned her and checked over her functions. He muttered about irresponsible femmes as he did so, but Arcee ignored him. Her thoughts were still on Jack and if he was ok.

"Any news?"She finally asked quietly and the irritation in Ratchets optics faded just a bit. He shook his head bitterly.

"Nothing as of right now. Ms Darby is sitting at the emergency room with Agent Fowler. Their going to keep us informed on what is going on."He informed her before stepping away. "Your very lucky. No of your injuries opened up and all seemed to have completely repair themselves. I still don't want you to overexert yourself, but your good to go."

Arcee nodded her thanks. "I'll be as careful as I can."She muttered before joining the others in the main room once more, Ratchet following close behind her.

The mood in the room was sullen. Nobody said a word as they sat or stood around. The computer beeped and Ratchet walked over to it and started typing. A few seconds later, called Optimus over.

"What is it, old friend?"Optimus asked curiously.

"The Decepticons uncovered another relic's location."Ratchet stated, nodding at the screen.

Optimus nodded grimly. "I will go and recover it myself. Where is it located?"

Arcee sat up straighter and listened to the mechs conversation. Ratchet explained that it was in a museum in Evansville, Indiana. Arcee briefly wondered if Soundwave would retrieve it and if so, she wanted to be there.

"Optimus, I want to go."Arcee spoke up, causing everyone to look at her.

Ratchet shook his head. "I told you you should not overexert yourself. I don't need you injuring yourself any further!"He growled.

Arcee rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I don't hurt at all and I've completely healed up. Besides, I think I know whose going and I have a score to settle with them."

Ratchet still looked unsure and was about to voice his opinion when Optimus out up his hand and looked Arcee in the optics.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"Optimus asked calmly.

Arcee nodded seriously. "I have no doubt that I can handle it."She answered with her head held high.

Optimus nodded his head and said she could go. Ratchet looked upset but didn't say anything. The medic knew she would be fine, but he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Arcee on the other hand was happy. She almost needed to do this and the fact that Optimus trusted her to do it, even after her last failure, warmed her spark. She had a few questions she wanted to ask Soundwave and she would to it one way or the other.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and Arcee transformed in her Alt. Form and drove through the swirling green portal. She arrived an empty car park.

Thankfully the coordinates led her to the bottom floor and she was able to quickly leave the building. The coordinates Ratchet had sent her told her to turn right and then turn left. The streets were busy, which really frightened Arcee. If there was going to be a fight, she'd have to deal with all the humans.

She sped through the street, swerving in between the people. She could see the Ohio River just on the other side of a huge stand. No doubt to keep the place from flooding. Arcee looked up the area on the internet and learned there had been a huge flood there several years ago.

Arcee pulled into the museum parking lot at the end of the long road. Humans were already roaming in and out of the museum.

'Scrap.'Arcee thought to herself. This was going to be more difficult than she originally thought.

"Excuse me?"

Arcee holoform jumped in surprise as she looked down to see a teenage human girl standing beside her, looking at her curiously.

"Are you one of those Autobots? You have their insignia."She asked curiously and Arcee looked at her surprised.

"How do you know about the Autobots?"Arcee asked, trying to get the question of her being one away from the conversation.

The girl shrugged and scowled. "My mother's is apart of the program. I sometimes hack into her computer and I've read several things about the Autobots and Decepticons."She answered simply.

Arcee considered her answer and nodded. "Alright. How do I know I can trust you?"

The girl shrugged once again. "Whatever. But I know you need help. It's so obvious! So, I can help you if you want it. What do you need."

Arcee thought over it for a minute before deciding her hands were full. Maybe this girl could really help her out. "Alright. I'm here to get a relic. It's an old Cybertronian weapon that would be really dangerous if the Decepticons got it. I know it's in the museum. Think you can get it?"

The girl grinned again and nodded. "Hell yeah I can! I'm great at taking things too. Name's Jessica Summers, but I only go by Jess. Nothing else."The girl- who Arcee know knew as Jess- said casually as she held out her hand.

Arcee's holoform accepting it. "My designation is Arcee. I appreciate your help, Jess." Arcee thanked her.

The teen waved her off as she slipped back into the museum. Arcee watched her go as she mused on how it was a huge coincidence that she met a human who knew about her. She was also a little skeptical. Sure, she sounded pretty convincing, but that could just mean she was good at what she did. No, Arcee wasn't taking any chances. She kept her scanner on the girl and waited for her to come on, not noticing the jet that flew through the sky.

XxRebelWriterxX

Jess walked into the museum feeling confident that she could do as Arcee asked of her. She had been telling the femme the truth though. Her mother did work for the Pentagon on the Autobot project. And Jess lived for hacking into her mothers computer and going through the files.

Her father was a completely different story. He worked for at the museum, which allowed her to come and go as she pleased for no cost. Which was no different today. Jess waved at her father as she walked past the front desk. He waved back before turning to face the customers once more. Jess already had an idea as to where the relic could be.

The museum was cut up into several different parts. The technology exhibits were towards the back on the second floor. Jess took the elevator and slowly made her way towards the back. People hustled around her, but she didn't pay them much mind. She was on a mission.

The teen grinned when she walked into the Tech Exhibit and noticed no one was there. Good, that would make it a little easier to grab what she needed. She carefully walked from table to table, display case to display case in hope that she'd find what she needed.

The last display case she looked at what she thought was it. She recognized the scattered symbols from pictures in her mother's laptop. Unfortunately, the case was locked and she didn't have the key. Her father would though.

So she slipped back out of the room and ran to back to the front where he father was standing. She weaved in and out of people, careful not to ran into someone. Arcee needed that relic fast and she needed to be past quick as she could be. Her dad was where she'd left him and she went right to his side, already coming up with an excuse to get the keys.

"Hey dad, can I have the keys to the break room? I want to get a snack and something to drink." She asked casually.

Her father turned to her. "Only if you get me something."He grinned and Jess couldn't help but giggle.

"No problem."She answered as he unhooked the keys from his belt loop and handing them to her. In order to get into the back rooms, you needed a key. Jess' dad kept all his keys on one ring because he was really forgetful.

Jess grinned as she turned around and ran over to the back room door. It would be a short cut back to the upstairs room anyways. But first, she had to stop by the security room. The room was empty like it usually was at this time. The security officers arrived at noon, it was only eleven thirty. She turned off the camera is in the tech room and surrounding cameras before turning and running back out of the room.

The employee stairs were just one the other side and down the hall was the door labeled Tech Room. It would take her straight into the correct room. She walked through the door confidently and looked around. There was one man in there, a dark, mysterious man. And he was standing right in front of the display case she needed in. Jess inwardly cursed before approaching the man.

"It's a fine relic, isn't it? My father found it fifteen years ago and it's been here first."Jess said. Her plan was to somehow get him to leave so she should get away. But he just turned to look at her, not speaking a word.

There was another thing she noticed about him, his eyes were red. She took a step back, knowing immediately this was a Decepticon in his holoform. 'Oh shit.' She thought to herself. Jess grabbed the sign beside the case and slammed it into the glass, surprising Soundwave.

As the glass shattered, she reached in and grabbed the relic before turning and running the way she'd came. The relic was small, so she stuffed it into her purse and ran for her life, dodging Soundwave's attempt to grab her.

She ran through the hallways, opting to go that way instead of going through the employee door. She once again ran in between people, this time with her life on the line. She couldn't hear the Decepticon, but she knew he was behind her.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her, causing her to stop suddenly and screech. The Con reached for her bag but she ducked out of the way and ran past him once more. She took the stairs, skipping two to three at a time, flying down as fast as she could. People had to move out of the way as she thundered by.

Her breathing was uneven as she pumped her legs to go faster. The only thing keeping her going was the fear and adrenaline that pulsed through her blood. When she reached the bottom, she turned and continued her run to the front entrance.

She entered the front room, where her father gave her a weird look.

"Hey, Jess where ya going?"He called, but she ignored him as she through the door opened. Arcee was waiting in the same spot and see noticed a jet parked not to far from her.

"C'mon, kid!"Arcee's holoform yelled.

Jess jumped onto the motorcycle as Arcee offlined her holoform. Her dad ran out of the museum. "Jess!"He shouted, but the girl and Autobot ignored him as they took off.

The jet started at the same time, and people who had gathered curiously ran off in fear. It shot after them as Arcee swerved through traffic with ease. Jess held onto the handles, laughing at the sheer insanity of it all.

"Did you get the relic, Jess?"Arcee asked hurriedly.

"Yup! It's in my purse."

Arcee sighed in relieve as she opened up a com link to Ratchet. _**"**__**Ratchet, open a ground bridge now. I got the relic and extra baggage."**_ She said after he responded to her call.

"_**What do you mean extra baggage?"**_The medic asked suspiciously, but Arcee just growled as she narrowly missed hitting a car.

"_**Just open the fragging ground bridge!"**_She shouted before closing the com link. A second later, one opened not too far from her.

Shots sounded as she shot through, feeling one hit her tire. She fell to the side and Jess fell off. "Ow, damn!"The teen growled in anger.

"Sorry, I just got shot in the tire."Arcee said as she transformed, limping slightly as she picked the girl up and continued the way through the bridge.

They arrived on the other side where all the bots where still gathered. They sat up straighter as she came into view and Ratchet closed the bridge once more. Ratchet and Optimus ran over to Arcee and helped her walk.

"Arcee, are you alright?"Optimus asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a shot to the wheel. I've had worse."She shrugged before handing Jess to the medic. They all looked at the girl with surprise as she grinned up at them.

"Hi!"She exclaimed enthusiastically. They turned to Arcee with questioning looks in the optics. Arcee grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"She helped me retrieve the relic. No doubt if I left her there, Soundwave would have killed her."Arcee said, but she somehow knew he wouldn't. But Megatron would and if he knew she was the reason Soundwave failed, the girl's life would immediately be forfeited.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool! I've always wanted to meet you guys! My mom works for the Pentagon and I've read like all her information on you guys! I even know who you are! Your Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Optimus Prime, and Arcee."Jess exclaimed as she pointed to each bot in turn.

All the bots, but Arcee, looked at each other surprised. She knew who they were and they had never met the young human femme.

"She's excitable, but a good girl. She has the relic."Arcee said, and Jess nodded enthusiastically, happy to be apart of something she had studied for years about under her mother's nose.

"Yeah, it's in my purse!"Jess grinned before taking it off and opening the bag. She grabbed it out and handed the relic to Optimus.

"Thank you. We appreciate you help."Optimus rumbled, causing the girl to grin once more in excitement.

"Now, let's get you to the med bay so I can check over you injuries."Ratchet ordered gruffly. Arcee handed Jess over to Optimus and followed without complaint. The last thought she had before sitting on the berth was why did it take so long for Soundwave to fire at her.

**(REVIEW! AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED! I'M SPEAKING IN ALL CAPS AND BOLDED LETTERS TO GET MY POINT ACROSSED! BYE! REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here to hit you in the face! Haha, not really. I just felt like saying that. Enjoy thy story wench! XD**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, why do you keep bothering me. I told you to live in fear cause I **_**might **_**own it. Or not... **

**Chapter Three:**

Soundwave watched the human and Arcee enter the portal and cursed his stupidity. Why hadn't he shot sooner? Or at least transform and attack her. He shouldn't care about the humans despicable lives. And he definitely shouldn't care about Arcee's life.

But he did. And now he didn't know what to do. He realized he was falling for the blue Autobot. Of course, this just didn't happen out of the blue. He's probably had feelings for her for a while now. And there last encounter must have finally brought them to the surface.

Soundwave vented to himself and decided not to go to the base just yet. He was not ready to face his Lord's wrath and he really wanted time to get his processor together. So, he flew away back towards Jasper, but slower and away from the Nemesis. The ship was just outside of Jasper, the opposite way he was headed though.

The trip would take anywhere from six to eight hours for a human plane, but for Soundwave, it only took an hour and a half. He landed in the middle of the desert. The place was perfect for Soundwave to relax and think.

He had come to the conclusion that he was falling for the blue Autobot named Arcee. Which was bad. If Megatron found out, Soundwave had not doubt he'd be killed for high treason. Soundwave was Megatron's most loyal follower, so why then was one femme messing up everything he believed in?

The HOI vented once more before standing up once more. He might as well face Megatron now and get it over with. He went to transform, when suddenly he felt the most horrible pain he's ever felt in his entire life. It felt like his whole body was on fire.

The pain so intense, Soundwave saw many error signs as his body started shutting itself done. The last thing he saw before he was completely gone was a pair of maliciously red optics.

XxRebelWriterxX

Arcee knew something was wrong. The world seemed to have tensed up not five kilks after she left the med bay. She couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her spot that someone she cared about was hurt, and not just Jack.

Jack, Miko, and Raf were stable according to Ms. Darby. They had just come out of surgery. Raf's parents were there and Miko's host parents had called her real parents and they were on their way to the hospital now. The only hospital in Jasper Nevada was small and didn't have the required equipment needed to take care of the critical students. So they were taken to a city a couple f miles away.

Jess was settling in. She thought the whole thing was pretty amazing. Optimus had assigned Ratchet as her temporary guardian until they could figure out what to do. Ratch wasn't too happy at first, but when Jess started asking him questions about Cybertron, the mech cheered right up.

Optimus had disappeared a while ago. Not sure where he went, probably to his med bay to have some peace and work on whatever he needed to do. Bulk was still sulking in the Main room. Arcee knew how close he was to Miko and just left him be. Bumblebee went for a drive, probably to get his mind off of Raf.

Arcee was standing against the wall not to far from Bulk. She was unsure on what to do. Something told her that someone needed her help and she thought she knew who it was.

"I'm going out."Arcee said as she transformed and sped off before anyone could stop her. She exited the base and flew through the desert intent on being by herself.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going either. She let her subconscious guide her as she thought back to the events in Evansville. She didn't understand why Soundwave hadn't attacked her sooner. Or even transform to attack her! He was a Decepticon and yet he's done two things that aren't very Decepticon like.

She vented in frustration. Why was he such a mystery? And why did she like that about him? Why did she like anything about him? He was a Decepticon, for Primus' sake! She should not be feeling this about him! It was betraying the Autobot cause.

Arcee pulled over once she decided she was far enough and transformed once more. The sun was starting to set and she liked to watch it. The colors were beautiful. But even that couldn't get her mind off the mysterious Decepticon Head of Intel.

She looked at the ground and paused momentarily. The ground had dirt kicked up and huge foot prints in the surrounding area. What really caught her attention was the piece of metal on the ground. She reached down and picked it up, immediately recognizing it as Cybertronian metal. She tilted her helm in confusion.

Then, she felt pain. It burned through her energon lines and she convulsed in pain, screaming silently. Error messages popped up as she felt her body begin to shut down from the pain. The only thing she saw before she passed out was red optics staring maliciously at her.

XxRebelWriterxX

Arcee groaned as her body slowly started to online once more. Her body ached as she onlined her optics and looked around cautiously. The first thing she noticed was she was locked up in a brig and chained to a berth. When she looked to her side, she saw Soundwave's limp body in a berth next to her.

She looked at him shocked as his own body began onlining too. His helm turned to look straight at her. They gazed at each other in shock and disbelief. How ironic that the same Cybertronian that had been given them trouble was with themselves

"Hello Soundwave."Arcee stately lamely, unsure of what to say.

The silent mech just nodded in recognition. She knew he wouldn't speak, he never did. But that was one thing she liked about him. It added to the mystery of his character.

"Any clue where we're at?" She asked curiously, taking one last sweep of the room, hoping to find some clue.

Soundwave shook his head as he also scanned the room for anything useful. But it was bland, nothing that could help them. They were at the mercy of whoever kidnapped them. And neither Bot nor Con liked these odds.

Suddenly, the sound of a door being opened sounded and Soundwave and Arcee's heads snapped to the bars of their brig. Foot steps sounded as whoever kidnapped them approached. They appeared in the door, glaring angrily at both Arcee and Soundwave.

Arcee gasped, recognizing the culprit almost immediately. Soundwave, though he didn't make a noise, recognized him too. One of the most ruthless, destructive Cybertronian's known to man. A Con that was thought to be the creation of Unicron. It was Scourge.

Arcee could still recall the fight she and Hardhead had with him and Cyclonus. She knew he probably wasn't too happy with the defeat. She had not heard what happened to him after the defeat of Galvatron. Apparently he had been in hiding all this time.

Soundwave, on the other hand, knew the mech from the beginnings of the war. He hadn't seen the mech much since he and Cyclonus were sent off by Megatron. He hadn't heard anything about him since after the defeat if Galvatron and he was curiously as to why the Con captured him and Arcee.

Scourge entered the brig his captives were in with a savage grin. He walked straight to the berth Soundwave was tied too.

"Soundwave, it's good to see you."He chuckled darkly.

Soundwave just looked at the mech silently. Or, Arcee thought he did. You couldn't really tell with his visor. Scourge didn't seem the least bit fazed by the mech's quietness.

"Still a mech of no words I see? No matter."Scourge turned from Soundwave and approached Arcee. "Arcee, I haven't seen you since our last battle with Hardhead."He growled and Arcee looked at him defiantly.

"And as my memory tells me, we won that battle."She hissed, glaring at the ruthless Con.

The mech snorted but chose not to answer as he walked back over to Soundwave. Soundwave watched him closely,wondering what in the name of Primus he was doing.

"So, you're probably wondering why I brought you here."Scourge said causally, but no one could ignore the malice that sent chills down Arcee and Soundwave's energon lines.

Nevertheless, they both remained quiet and Scourge grinned menacingly after a few minutes. Arcee shivered in terror. She had a feeling she wasn't get out of here unscathed. If she even _got _out of there.

"I've been watching you both both for several weeks now. Something has been plaguing your processors that even you refuse to accept. I wouldn't believe it myself if my master hadn't told me. It was so obvious though as I watched you two interact."Scourge started.

Arcee's felt her spark speed up. He couldn't be talking about what she thought he was talking about, could he? No, he couldn't because he said the feeling was mutual. There was no way Soundwave could feel the same.

"I don't know what your talking about, Scourge."Arcee tried to deny, but she herself heard the doubt and horror in her voice.

"Yes, you do. You love Soundwave. And he loves you."

Arcee sucked in air at that and couldn't help but glance over at Soundwave. The mech did not look at her though. He was too busy thinking about what Scourge had said. Was it true? Did Arcee feel the same for him that he felt for her.

"I'm surprised you two never realized your feelings for one another. It was so obvious the entire time. The way Soundwave didn't kill you when he had the chance and how he didn't fire at you back in Indiana. And how you have been completely out of it since he spared your life. The disgusting feelings you two share are so obvious a sparkling could point it out."Scourge scowled.

Suddenly, Scourge turned his hand into a mini saw and slashed it a crossed Arcee's arm. Arcee held back a scream has the saw went cleanly through the armor and slashed several wires and an energon line. Energon leaked out the wound as Scourge repeated the process on her legs and other arm.

Arcee refused to scream, even though the pain was intense. She did whimper and yelp though, unable to stop it.

"Decepticons and Autobots do _not _belong together. The only logical thing to do is to destroy both of you."Scourge growled as he shifted over to Soundwave.

Soundwave made no noise as the torture was inflicted on him. Though the pain affected him as much as it had Arcee, Soundwave had trained himself to stay quiet no matter what. Nothing could make him make a sound.

When Scourge was finished he turned around and stormed away, leaving his prisoners to live another day. No sound was made as the two quietly thought over what had just happened. Arcee was glad she had recently refueled, it would keep her alive a little longer. But she was unsure about Soundwave and was worried he was already low.

"Are you okay, Soundwave?"Arcee asked quietly.

Soundwave turned to the femme he had fallen for and nodded slightly. He too had recently refueled, so he had a little longer to live as well. He almost smiled when she smiled at him relieved.

"Did what Scourge say was true? Do you really... love me?"She asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Soundwave didn't do anything for a minute, afraid she wouldn't feel the same. But after a minute, he nodded hesitantly. The bright smile that crossed Arcee face made taking the risk worth it.

"I love you too."She admitted finally and Soundwave's spark swelled with joy. For the first time since his families death, Soundwave felt something that wasn't negative. He felt love. "We need to get out of here. I want to live if we're going to further this."Arcee stated with a new found determination.

Though Soundwave wanted to laugh in happiness, he nodded along with Arcee. They needed to get out of there. They had a lot to talk about and the only way to do that is to get out alive.

"Any ideas?"Soundwave spoke for the first time since his families death. Arcee looked at her mech with shock but quickly shook it off. They needed to focus.

Can you still use your tentacles?"She asked. He nodded, waving them through the air to prove his statement to her. "Alright, we need something that could cut these metal binds. Maybe a laser? Or some kind of saw."

Arcee and Soundwave looked around the room in hopes Scourge had left _something _behind that could help them. Anything that could help the two escape together. Arcee had already tried calling the base on her com link, but Scourge was not stupid, he'd already jammed the area.

The situation seemed pretty hopeless for the two. But both were determined. They needed their freedom and there was nothing they wouldn't do to get it.

Arcee sighed, beginning to think they're situation was completely hopeless. Until she realized Scourge had forgotten to turn off her weapons. How she had not realized than sooner, she'd never know. And though she was low on energon, she managed to transformer her hand into a small saw.

Arcee grinned in satisfaction. They were going to get out of here. She managed to undo the straps on her legs, but she could reach her arms. Arcee detached the saw and Soundwave took it using his tentacle. He undid his straps and the ones on Arcee's arms. Then he handed it back to Arcee, who reattached it and transformed the saw back into her hand.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

**(And, done! Who, this is fun. Their escape mighta seemed a little easy and not totally beliable, bit wateves. It's my story! I can do what I want! REVIEW SMALL CHILDREN AND EVEN BIG CHIDREN!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola people. So, we're getting close to the ending. There will probably just be one more chapter. It's been a fun ride. Goodnight! XD**

**I also would've updated this sooner, but all I have to use is my crappy school net book- which has Light speed, the most evilest creation mad has ever come up with. In other worlds, Fan fiction is blocked so I have to transfer a doc to my dads laptop and use that to do anything. Stupid Light Speed and school.**

**Disclaimer: Shut up. It's true, I don't own Transformers... why do you have to ruin a girls dream for? :,(**

**Chapter Four:**

Ratchet growled as he slammed his fist on the nearby table. Where was she and why couldn't he find her? It was like Arcee had just... disappeared.

The others gathered around the frustrated medic, each feeling emotions that stretched from worry and concern, to anxiety and fear. What if something had happened to Arcee? They already had to deal with the children's injuries. They did not need Arcee's disappearance on their processors. But it was and that caused tension throughout the base.

Optimus put a reassuring hand on the CMO's shoulder in hopes to calm him down. "Calm down, old friend. We all want to find Arcee but losing our head will not help her."

Ratchet took a deep breath realizing his leader was correct. He needed a clear processor if he was going to have any luck in finding Arcee. No doubt the Cons had something to do with this. Ratchet had a bad feeling about the entire thing.

"I know, this whole thing is just frustrating. Why can't I find her?"Ratchet growled. The grumpy medic hated losing his friends like this. Almost has much as he hated them getting injured for stupid reasons.

"I agree. But Arcee is a strong warrior. She will not go down with out a fight."Optimus reasoned and Ratchet begrudgingly agreed.

"Doesn't mean I can't worry."He grumbled to himself and Optimus chuckled quietly. Some things never changed.

Bee sat in the corner, looking through his memory banks of all the things he and Raf had done since the boy became his charge. Video games, music, talking, and just hanging out. He vented sadly at the thought that they might never get to do those things again, all because of the Decepticons.

Raf was such a spirited young boy and he had so much potential. He was definitely talented, a young prodigy as humans would say. Bee wanted nothing more than for his human friend to be alright.

Bulkhead had finally convinced Ratch to let him out of his room. He sat not to far from Bee, his own thoughts focused on Miko. Miko was definitely a one of a kind girl. She had killed a powerful insecticon after all. But that was no doubt the reason Megatron had attacked their school in the first place. Miko was strong and Bulk knew she would make it through. She had to...

XxRebelWriterxX

'This place is like a giant maze.'Arcee thought to herself as she and Soundwave cautiously ran though the room.

It was maybe twenty kliks from when the two had managed to escape there prison. But they had been unsuccessful in leaving. Wherever they were, it was nothing but a huge maze. Scourge probably made it like that to make it impossible for them to escape.

The two wouldn't be deterred though. They needed to escape, otherwise it would cost them their lives. They snuck around close together, quietly walking through the long hallways in hopes an exit would be found. Scourge could return at any minute and realize they were gone. And if that was the case, the two would be in danger.

Well, they already in danger. But having the element of surprise was better. Not that they wanted to fight. Scourge is ruthless after all, and probably a much better fighter than he had been several light years ago. No, they could not take the chance of battling the Con. They needed to escape, and fast. But like Arcee had said, the place was a giant maze, making the two Cybertronians feel like mice trapped in a maze looking for cheese.

Suddenly, the two walked past a window and Arcee stopped. She looked out and saw nothing but the vastness of space. Earth was no where to be seen. Not even the planet usually surrounding them was not in sight.

"Scrap."Arcee said aloud, knowing now that their only chance of escape was to find a space ship or take hold of the one they were currently on.

At least, that was how it was for Arcee. Soundwave himself could escape easily and fly away, his Alt. Form allowing him to fly through the space. But somehow Arcee knew he wouldn't leave her behind. Con or not, Arcee knew he loved her like she him and he wouldn't leave her behind for anything.

"I guess we'll need to find a ship now to escape. No doubt Scourge has all the escape pods being watched. We might have to fight our way out."Arcee sighed, looking over the injuries her and Soundwave had both sustained.

Soundwave nodded, choosing to remain silent. He trusted Arcee to get them out of there safely. After all, she is an Autobot and Autobots never give up. They quietly ran through the ship once more. Earlier, the two had found cannons that they were currently carrying ready to fight if need be. Secretly, they both hoped it wouldn't come to that. They just wanted out of there with their life, swiftly and quietly.

Quietly, the two tiptoed through the base, watching for danger as their shadows danced along the walls. Their sensors were on full force, informing them that no danger lay ahead. But that didn't mean they were correct. Scourge was indeed a smart mech, no doubt he was able to possess a jamming device.

The lights flickered off, causing Arcee and Soundwave to momentarily pause. He knew the escaped. And he was coming for them. The two quickly turned on their night vision and held their weapons in front of them, ready to fire when necessary.

They turned a corner and was met with the site of three or four dozen drones pointing a weapon at

them. Scourge stood in the front, with a smug smirk and his arms crossed. "You didn't really think escaping would be that easy, did you?"Scourge laughed darkly.

Arcee glared at the deranged mech and held her weapon up securely. "If I had beat you once, I'm sure I can do it again, with out Hardhead."She growled.

Scourge just chuckled darkly before signaling the drones to attack him. Arcee started shooting at that point, her injuries pushed to the back of her mind as adrenaline pulsed through her energon lines. She took out several drones easily, before jumping over them and getting into a fighting stance in front of Scourge. She transformed her cannons back into hands and held them in front of her defensively.

"Ready for round two, Scourge?"Arcee hissed, her eyes narrowed in concentration and anger. She was really sick of this Con and wanted nothing more than rid him forever.

The Con laughed darkly once more before jumping at the Autobot reaching foot reaching out to kick her in the stomach. She jumped back and punch him in the face. That didn't stop him though as he swung at her once more, catching her right in the side. She shook in off though and kicked him from under his feet. He jumped, narrowly missing her legs and kicked her in the stomach.

Arcee was thrown slightly back, muffling a groan as she stood up straight and held up her hands. She was _not _going down that easily. The mech seemed unfazed by the hits Arcee delivered, who managed to punch him in the face and kick him in the side. Instead, he returned her blows stronger and harder than before.

Soundwave noticed the struggle Arcee was facing and white hot anger burned through him. No one touched his femme. Quickly, the Con took out the rest of the drones and used one of his tentacles to trip Scourge.

He joined Arcee as Scourge stumbled but remained standing. Soundwave glared at the deranged Con with malice.

"No one touches my Arcee."He growled, speaking for the _second _time that day. Arcee, still surprised he could speak, grinned at her mech with love.

Scourge growled in disgust. "You are disgusting. Why in the name of Unicron would you chose an _Autobot _to be your _bonded_?"

Soundwave briefly looked at Arcee and saw every reason to love her. She was beautiful, kind, and was someone he knew his mother and sister would have approved of if they had still lived. He loved her, and no deranged Con was going to take her away from him.

"Because I love her."He stated simply, logically, as he stared in Arcee's beautiful blue optics. Arcee felt her cooling fans kick in in embarrassment and joy.

Scourge scoffed and rolled his optics. Then he held up his hands defensively, ready to begin the fight once more. He lunged at Arcee, only to be intercepted by Soundwave. Soundwave used his tentacles to stop the Con and throw him away from Arcee.

Soundwave stepped in front of the Autobot, ready to fight for both of their lives. Before Scourge could attack, a swirling portal opened up several feet to the right of them, drawing everyone's attention to it momentarily. Arcee recognized that portal and hoped it was the Autobots and not the Decepticons.

Her hopes had not been in vain as she watched Ratchet, Optimus, and Bee run through the portal, weapons ready. Briefly, she wondered how they had found her, but she supposed she could find out later. All that mattered was that they were here and that she would survive.

Soundwave silently watched the Autobots ran through the familiar portal with mild surprise. He wasn't sure how they managed to find Arcee and himself, but he was glad they did. He wanted nothing more than for Arcee to be safe.

Scourge growled in anger that the bots managed to interrupt his plans to dispose Soundwave and the autoscum he chose for his bonded. But he knew he was outnumbered and if he didn't get away, he'd be finished. He turned to face Arcee and Soundwave one last time.

"This is not over. I'll find you both and next time I'll make sure I destroy you."Scourge growled before jumping out the nearest window, transforming into a jet and taking off.

Arcee and Soundwave looked out in surprise at the view before him. The emptiness of space disappeared and they were surrounded by what looked like a rain forest. The whole thing had just been an illusion. They had never left Earth. They could've escaped this entire time. Isn't that just fantastic.

Arcee shook her head before turning to her comrades. "How did you find us?"She asked, relaxing for the first time in hours.

"At first your signal was no where to be found, and then, out of no where, it appeared."Ratchet explained, sounding slightly confused- just like how she felt.

Arcee turned to Soundwave. "Were you able to hack into his jamming signals and shut them off?"She asked him curiously.

Soundwave nodded and Arcee grinned at her love. Then, ignoring her wounds, she threw herself into Soundwave's arms and hugged him tight. She somewhat noted the looks of surprise she was getting from her comrades, but she didn't care. She and Soundwave were safe, and that was all that mattered to her.

Soundwave hugged Arcee back just as tightly, though he tried to avoid both their wounds. He was happy the nightmare was over. She meant everything to him and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

When Arcee pulled away, she turned to face her comrades. They each had an expression of disbelief and betrayal. She didn't know what to say. She was about to speak, when error messages popped up in here vision and everything flashed red. She was dangerously low on energon. By the way Soundwave was swaying, she knew he was too.

The next thing she and Soundwave knew, their vision went completely blank and they fell unconscious on the ground.

XxRebelWriterxX

The Autobots watched as Arcee and Soundwave fell to the ground, optics going blank and their systems shutting off. They paused in surprise momentarily before Ratchet ran over to them. Immediately, he opened both of their chest plates, hopping their sparks were still there. He sighed in relief when he saw they were.

But the relief was short lived when he noticed how weak they were, and how they were flickering in and out. He cursed a loud.

"We need to get them both back to the base immediately. They don't have much time."He ordered, easily picking Arcee up. Optimus walked forward and gently picked up Soundwave before calling Jess and asking him to open the portal.

Since Raf was out of commission, Ratchet had taught Jess how to open it in case something like this arose. Jess sent her confirmation and soon the swirling green portal opened and the group quickly walked through.

Jess watched in surprise as they entered the base once more. She saw Arcee in Ratchet's arm, she was unconscious and bleeding energon. She also noticed that Optimus was carrying a mech she had never seen before. Bulkhead was standing beside her and he looked at the mech with disgust.

"Who is he?"She quietly asked him.

Bulk turned to face the girl beside him. "That's Soundwave, one of Megatron's most loyal followers."He spat angrily.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, you mean the Con that attacked Arcee and me back in Evansville?" Jess asked curiously.

"Exactly. I wonder why Prime brought him here. He's the second most dangerous Con in existence, right next to Megatron."Bulk explained.

Jess felt even more compelled by his story. She was sorta interested in this mech. He never once tried to hurt her in the museum, even though he had plenty of opportunity. And he didn't fire at her and Arcee until the portal appeared. Somehow, she didn't really thing he was much of a threat.

Bulkhead limped over to his leader after Optimus sat Soundwave on the berth in the med bay and Ratchet kicked him out. Bee stayed to help him though.

"What's going on? Why is Soundwave here?"Bulkhead asked, sounding non to pleased. Everyone knew how Bulkhead felt about Cons and this was one of the worst Cons you could bring to the base with him her.

"Bulkhead, I know how you feel about Decepticons, but with out Soundwave, Arcee would not be alive and we would never have found her."Optimus explained but Bulk just scoffed.

"Do you really believe that junk?"Bulk growled, narrowing his optics in the direction of the med bay.

Prime was unfazed by Bulkhead's hostility. After all, if anyone had a reason to hate the Cons, it was him. "I do. Otherwise Arcee would not have hugged him after Scourge had escaped."

Bulkhead opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark before pausing. "Wait, did you just say Scourge?"Bulk asked, his optics now widened.

Optimus nodded grimly. They all knew how dangerous Scourge was. He was the most ruthless Con there was, he was believed to be the creation of Unicorn himself. If Scourge was here, they were all in danger. Optimus was afraid the danger everyone was in because of ruthless Con.

XxRebelWriterxX

The night was clear as a fast approaching jet flew towards the Nemesis. Megatron stood on the deck, his hands behind his back as he watched the incomer. A sadistic grin had spread a crossed his face the second he knew who the jet was.

Megatron thought the mech in question had been extinguished many lightyears ago. But it seems that is not the case. But the Con leader knew with Scourge by his side, the battle with the Autobots would soon be over, with Megatron the victor. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop him once they were eradicated.

Scourge transformed and landed right in front of Megatron, immediately bowing for his lord. "My Lord, I am delighted to be in your presence once more."Scourge said.

Megatron grinned maliciously and nodded. "I am delighted to have you in my ranks once more Scourge. It will be great to have a mech who is component enough to get the job done."

Scourge nodded before looking up and standing. "My Lord, there is something I must inform you." He said. Megatron nodded and gestured for him to continue. "It's about Soundwave, sir. He's chosen a new bonded."

Megatron looked down at the mech with surprise. Sure, he had known Soundwave was being off for a while, but he never expected the emotionless mech to chose a bonded. In fact, he was sure all of the mech's feelings had disappeared the minute his family had been destroyed when the Cons attacked his village.

"Show me what you mean."Megatron growled.

Scourge nodded and Megatron hooked himself up to his data cables to transport his memories to himself. Megatron watched the memories with vague interest before he felt red hot anger. His most loyal follower had chosen an _Autobot _to be his _bonded_! He was a traitor and all traitors must be killed!

"I want Soundwave and his Autobots scum both destroyed. I putting you in charge of the whole mission. Do not fail me."Megatron growled.

Scourge nodded and bowed, "I will not fail you, my Lord."He promised.

"Good. Knock Out will be here momentarily to take you to your room."The Con leader said before turning around and stalking out of the room. He needed time to come to terms with all that was happening.

Scourge grinned sadistically as he watched the Decepticon Lord leave. Soon, he'd get his revenge. Arcee and Soundwave would be _his._

**(And that marks the ending to another chapter. Sorry it's taken a while to update. I may only be a Junior in High School, but I also have a college class I'm taking. So I have tons of homework next to golf practice. Life can be hectic. Please review soon! I'll have one more chapter on this and maybe a sequel... That depend on you, my little dedicated fans. So review if you wish for a sequel!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I updated and you have all been waiting impatiently for the ending. Sorry, I kinda had an Aladdin kick and couldn't stop writing my Aladdin fanfiction. But I'm here to finish this so I can write more Aladdin! Though I have several other stories I gotta work on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers... though I wish I did..**

**Chapter 5:**

Arcee felt her her pain before anything else. Her whole body felt like it had had crystallized energon running through her energon lines. Crystallized Energon is a purer more refined version of energon, but when injected, it can bring the greatest pain anyone has ever felt.

She onlined her optics expecting to still be in Scourge's lab, but she was surprised to see she was in the Autobot Med Bay. Arcee glanced around the room and spotted Soundwave not to far from her. She smiled briefly before continuing her look around. Ratchet stood not to far from her, his back turned to whatever project he was working on.

"Ratch?" She managed to say, though her vocal processors sounding bleak and a little raspy very no use. Ratchet spun around quickly to see Arcee's pained optics on him.

He smiled in relief and walked over to his friend and comrade. "Arcee, I wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not."Ratchet said and Arcee tilted her head.

"Was I really that bad? I just thought I needed some energon and maybe some rest." She asked, slightly confused.

Ratchet shook his head. " The damage you sustained was bad. I had to replace the armor in several different areas and stitch several wires back together. On top of that, your energon levels were nearly to zero, you had to be hooked up to an energon line for days."

"Days! How long have I been out?" Arcee interrupted, sounding panicked as she sat up quickly, only to fall back down. Her body felt weak and out of shape.

"Stay down, you're body is still repairing itself!"Ratchet snapped before softening slightly, " You've been out for exactly a Deca-Cycle." He informed lightly.

Arcee's optics widened. "Three weeks! But what about Jack and the other two? And what about Jess?" She asked panicked.

"Calm down Arcee, and I'll tell you." Ratchet growled and Arcee immediately fell silent. "The children woke up two weeks ago and are currently home recovering. Agent Fowler covered the attack up as best as he could and he's having the families stay here."

"Wait, Miko and Raf's families don't know about us."Arcee spoke up. Ratchet nodded gravely. "They were told after the attack. It seemed like it was time to tell them what their children are involved in.

"So, how did they take it. It couldn't be too bad if they agreed to stay here." Arcee asked, though she was hesitant to know the answer.

"Well, Miko's host parents weren't too happy. Miko has always been a problem for them and knowing that she has been involved in an Alien War doesn't make them very happy. I don't know if Agent Fowler got a hold of her birth parents. Raf's mother wasn't too upset. In fact, she was proud that Raf had done so much for his country." Ratchet explained and Arcee listened with rapt attention.

"Alright, but they're all alright?" Arcee asked and she sighed in relief when he nodded. Her attention then moved to Soundwave's still form a couple berths from her. "Is he okay?"She whispered as she stared intensely at the one she loved.

"He'll be fine. He's injuries were about as serious as yours. What happened in there?"Ratchet asked, impatient to get an answer.

Arcee sighed as the memories played through her processor once more. The pain and humiliation burned, but the love she felt made up for it. "Well, mostly we were tortured. Scourge kidnapped us and I woke up on a berth that was besides Soundwave and we were in some kind of prison cell. Scourge tortured us, left and we managed to escape. We fought him and that's when you guys showed up."She explained, keeping it as vague as possible.

Ratchet must of realized this, because he crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look. She refused to meet his optics in fear of completely giving herself away. She was saved by the sound off shuffling coming from beside her.

Ratchet shot her a look saying that this wasn't over being walking over to where her love was squirming. She silently sighed in relief. Arcee was not ready to come out to her friends and comrades, she'd rather have him by her side when they did.

Soundwave's optics onlined and he felt the same pain Arcee had felt when she woke up. However, he was able to keep silent. The pain wasn't the worst he had ever felt. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was the Autobot Medic standing above him. So they did bring him back to the base. He had been unsure on whether they would or not. He figured they'd leave him for Megatron. Apparently he overestimated them.

"Soundwave, I see your onlined. How do you feel?"Ratchet asked the Con, and Soundwave was surprised that he heard no caution. The mech seemed to be somewhat relaxed around him. Well as relaxed as one could be in a situation like this.

Soundwave nodded as if to say he was fine. Ratchet gave him a hard look that clearly stated he didn't believe him. Soundwave, however, did not notice as his attention was now on Arcee. They both looked intensely into each others optics- or in Arcee's case, his visor. Their relief and love for one another shined as they had a silent conversation with each other.

Ratchet noticed this and his theories were confirmed. The two were in love. It was completely obvious that the two shared strong feelings for one another. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the two. Though a relationship between an Autobot and a Decepticon was rare, it was not unheard of. Soundwave had been a dangerous Con, but if there was one thing Ratchet knew about love, it was that it could change a person into something completely different. And he had a feeling that this was one of the cases.

"Arcee, Soundwave." Ratchet spoke after a couple minutes, causing the two to break the shared look and glance over at the Medic. "If you are well enough, Optimus would like to speak with you in his office." He informed them.

The couple nodded and stood up. Though they felt a little wobbly, they manage to stand. Ratchet followed them out to make sure they made it. When he was satisfied that they would be fine, he walked back into the Med bay.

Arcee led Soundwave to Optimus's office. She was a little nervous though. What would her leader think about her relationship with Soundwave? Optimus was known to be a kind, fair sparked mech and Arcee could not agree more with the statement. But there was just some things that even the great Optimus Prime couldn't overlook and she feared this might be one of those things.

When they approached the door, Arcee vented deeply before knocking twice on the door before nervously waiting for Optimus's signal to enter. She nearly jumped when the resounding"Come in." was heard from the other side. She briefly glanced up at Soundwave before pushing the door open and walking inside.

Optimus was sitting at an Autobot size desk and he held a data pad. His optics were narrowed in concentration as he looked over whatever was on the pad. However, he laid it down as the two entered his office.

He almost chuckled at the nervous tension that followed them in, most of it coming from Arcee herself. If there was one thing Optimus was good at, it was reading his soldiers. She was afraid and he knew why.

"Arcee, Soundwave, please, come sit." His deep, baritone voice boomed through the room and Arcee nearly jumped. She shook it off though. After all, it was not like Arcee to be jumpy, no matter the case.

Soundwave followed her in and they both took a seat in the offered chairs a crossed from the Prime. They both nervously waited for him say something, not waiting to start themselves. Besides, it was considered rude to speak before your commanding officer. And even though Optimus was not his commanding officer, Soundwave couldn't help but respect him as he would if he was so. Though the mech was usually silent to begin with, his silent now held a sort of respect for the Autobot leader and the Autobot cause.

"First of all, I am glad to see that you two are up once more. We were all scared for a while that you would not make it."Optimus finally spoke and the two listened with rapt attention."I look forward to hearing what has happened to you two while you were imprisoned Scourge ship. But first I would like to inquire the nature of your relationship."

Arcee felt her spark stop for a fraction of a second. This had been the question she had been fearing all along. And it just so happened to be the first question Optimus had asked. Not off to a great start. But what was she to tell him? That she was in love with the second most dangerous Decepticon? And that he loved her back? That was probably the right thing to say.

She glanced over at Soundwave, and realized he was looking at her too. And even though she could not see his optics, she knew what he was trying to tell her. He wanted her to tell Optimus the truth, the whole truth. He could see the fear she had, the fear of being rejected by the ones she called family. He was afraid for her. But they could not keep it a secret if they wanted to be together. They had to tell him.

Arcee sighed before turning back to her leader with a new found determination, one that Optimus had not seen from her since Cliffjumper's death. "Optimus, I'm in love with Soundwave. And he loves me too."She admitted strongly.

Optimus smiled, glad that they had both trusted him enough to say the truth. "Is this true Soundwave?" He asked, turning towards the Con. Soundwave nodded his confirmation and that was all Optimus needed. "Are you willing to leave the Decepticons ranks for her? Megatron will not allow your relationship and I fear the consequences you would face if you were to return. You may stay here if you like, either as an Autobot or a neutral."

Arcee smiled with relief. He was accepting their relationship. She had feared he never would, but he was. The relief she felt overrided anything else and she seriously hoped Soundwave would agree to staying with them, even if as a neutral.

"I would be honored to stay here with Arcee and the Autobots. I would also be honored to join the Autobot ranks."Soundwave spoke up and Optimus was taken aback. He did not realize the mech could speak. He had never heard him say a word in all his years fighting the Cons. The surprise was replaced by happiness.

"Welcome to the Autobot ranks, Soundwave. Ratchet will help you with any necessary changes. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Optimus nodded before returning to his data pad. The two took that as their cue to leave.

They walked out into the hallway and Arcee stopped him momentarily. "Are you really willing to leave the Decepticons for me?"She asked with a small smile.

Soundwave took the femme before him in his arms and hugged her close. "I would do anything for you, Arcee."He whispered before leaning forward and kissing her fiercely.

She kissed him back just as fiercely, welcoming the much needed action. The two had been dancing around one another for way to long and she was glad to finally get this. This kiss was passionate, but slow and sweet. She loved every minute of it.

Arcee was unsure how long the two kissed, it could been 4 hours or 4 seconds. It didn't matter to her though. When they pulled away, she leaned into his chest and listened to the beat of his spark happily.

"I love you." She muttered and his arms tightened around her. "I love you too."

Their relationship was definitely a strange one, an autobot and a con. But, it was worth it. Their love was stronger than anything the two had ever felt. An Arcee or Soundwave could not be any happier.

**(And finished! I know this chapter is short, but that's all I have to say! I might write a second one, and maybe later I'll write a one shot so you can see the rest of the Autobots reactions to the new couple. But, until then, peace out! And please A.R.F.! Alert Review Favorite!)**


End file.
